Electronic circuits for protecting devices against overloads due to short circuits or any type of defaults already exist on the shelves, but none of them present a negligible resistance when in set status (closed) as a result; they can not be used to protect devices powered from a unique remote unit because the resistance induces power losses which are detrimental to the operation of the remote devices.
Mechanical overload protection circuits exist and might be appropriate in such an environment but these circuits are cumbersome and cannot be integrated within a VLSI chip.
In addition there is a requirement at the remote powering unit to be aware of the status of the overload protection circuit in any device in order to take appropriate actions depending upon the reported status.